


Love Beyond The Lens

by ChickenLover_88



Series: My Exo One-Shots/Short Stories/Dreams [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Analfingering, Chenbaek - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kai - Freeform, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Sehun - Freeform, Sextoys, SlightAngst, Smut, Teenagers, XiuHan - Freeform, analsex, asseating, awkwardexo, bottomkai, camboy, camboyjongin, chatrrom, dumbteens, failedhumor, groupchat, jongin - Freeform, sekai - Freeform, stronglanguage, sulay - Freeform, tonguefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenLover_88/pseuds/ChickenLover_88
Summary: Description:Groupchat ❤︎Short story ❤︎Very random ❤︎Bottom Jongin ❤︎Fluffy KaiHun ❤︎Camboy Jongin ❤︎Teenage hormones ❤︎Both are totally clueless ❤︎Failed attempt at some humor ❤︎





	1. I'm Gay for my Best-friend?

**Author's Note:**

> BTW: I doubt that there will be actual 'triggers'. This story is definitely suited for mature audiences :) But, I know that there are fetuses lurking around /glares/. Please ignore the grammatical/spelling errors! :3

This chapter is Rated M for language

***

It all started when he was 15 years old...

Jongin and Sehun were having a heated argument about who could get the most headshots while playing Black Ops Zombies on Jongin's PS3.

The argument was hella petty, to be honest. And they both sucked.

"Maaaaaaaan, you fucking suck, Sehun. I'm not putting you on my team anymore." Jongin hissed, rolling his eyes at his best friend's player lying helplessly on the ground.

Sehun scoffed. "You wouldn't make it this far without me on your team, bitch. Now hurry up and revive me!"

The tanned male laughed. "Really, then how come I'm the one saving your ass right now?"

"Because I damn near died while saving your sorry ass from a large group of fucking zombies and crawlers!" Said the taller male, reaching over to punch his best friend's arm. Jongin yelped and slapped Sehun's controller out of his hands.

"Jongin! You fucking _prick_!" Yelled the taller male, quickly retrieving his controller from the floor.

"I may be a prick, but I have better aiming skills than you, Sehun." Said Jongin. He was no longer interested in winning the game since they were already losing. Plus, a lot of their team mates had already got offline, angry at the two males for their lack of shooting skills. Sehun paid him no mind, he was determined to finish the game. His eyebrows were furrowed into a deep frown and his tongue was peeking out the corner of his lips.

The elder of the two dropped his controller and leaned back on his arms, staring intently at his best friend. He watched as the younger frowned at the TV, mumbling a few curse words every time his gun ran out of bullets. He would never admit it aloud, but he found the other male fairly attractive. And at times like this, he found himself staring at the younger, scanning him from top to toe.

He always felt this funny feeling fluttering around the pit of his stomach whenever they hung out, but he never really paid it any mind. He just assumed that he was just really happy whenever Sehun was around.

But lately, things have changed. The fluttering feeling is still there, but whenever the younger touched him, his body got really hot. And ended up popping a boner embarrassingly, hoping that the other never noticed.

Every time Sehun licked his lips, Jongin's eyes followed the movement of his tongue. His mind swam with the thoughts of kissing those pink lips and sucking on that sinful tongue.

He used to enjoy having sleepovers with Sehun, but now it's like pure torture for the boy.

They always stripped in front of each other without shame, but now Jongin always tell the other to change in the bathroom.

They even showered together, but now the elder male refuses. Claiming that it's childish and that they're too old to be doing such a thing.

They used to watch porn while laying on the same bed, but now Jongin could barely handle being in the same room with the younger.

This shit was getting out of hand, so the tanned male decided that it was time to do something about it.

So the next day, he fired up his laptop and started typing the first thing that came to mind on Google:

 

He read a countless amount of blogs. Non of which made any sense. Some were a joke, others were pretty vulgar. So he decided to write a blog in hopes of finding some answers:

_ConfusedBoy_88:_

_I need help figuring out some things:_

_I'm straight and my best friend is also straight, but lately I've been having mixed feelings about him. Whenever he comes over, I get a fluttering feeling in my stomach and it gets worse when he gets too close to me. And every time he touches me, I get really, really hot all over. It doesn't have to be that much of a touch. Just a tap on the shoulder, or laying a hand on my knee. It drives me wild and I've popped a boner a few times. I hope he didn't notice._

_We've been best friends since we were babies and we've done everything together. We shower together, eat together, play games, undress and get dressed together, watch porn together, basically, just about everything- except pooping. That's just weird._

_I honestly don't know what to do._

_I don't know what to make out of these weird feelings._

_Am I gay for my best friend, or am I just really happy that he's around?_

_I mean, I love him and he means a lot to me, but ... I don't know._

_Any advice? Help me please?_

After posting the blog, he scrolled through some of the suggestions until he received a notification.

_BootifulRbf94, 9ucci_Panda93, LoeyDaDrummur, and 3 others left a comment on your post!_

Damn. That was fast. He immediately clicked on the notification to read the comments.

_BootifulRbf94:_

_Hi, ConfusedBoy_88! I just finished reading your post and I couldn't help but notice that you and I are in similar situations! I've been crushing on my best friend for years now and I've tried to tell him, but he's kind of dumb, lol. He never notices when I try to make moves on him. And whenever I make certain comments, he laughs them off and tell me that I should quit joking around. Just like you and your best friend, my best friend and I also do a lot of things together. Well, we used to. But now, he's been acting strange around me. He's been kind of distant lately. He doesn't like getting dressed in front of me and he also sleeps on the floor whenever I sleep over. I don't really say anything about it, but it does hurt me a little. I mean, we're best friends, we should be able to let each other know when something's bothering us, right? Anyway, I've written a really lengthy comment already, sorry about that. I got a little carried away, lol. I hope you find the answers that you're looking for and if you do, please share them with me because I'm getting a little desperate over here!_

_Good luck!_

_BoofifulRbf94:_

_Oh, and btw you're definitely gay for your best friend ;)_

_Ttyl!_

_9ucci_Panda93:_

_You're gay for your best friend, @ConfusedBoy_88 and @BootifulRbf94, you should just tell your best friend that he's fucking dumb and let that bitch marinate on that._

_LoeyDaDrummur:_

_Hey @ConfusedBoy_88 it seems like you're really gay for your best friend. He's probably gay for you, too. Just tell him how you feel! @BootifulRbf94 The same goes for you, too!_

_ByunBitch0502:_

_@ConfusedBoy_88 Just suck his cock already! You've obviously got the hots for him! Btw, could you and @BootifulRbf94 kindly slide some pictures in my DMs for um, research purposes?_

_DaeSingzSeoul:_

_@ConfusedBoy_88 you're gay for your best friend, mate :3 @ByunBitch0502 Bitch, you said that you wouldn't ask for pictures from strangers anymore!_

_UminHyungLow90:_

_I didn't even have to read past the first sentence to know that you're gay for your best friend._

_JundaddyGotMoney05:_

_@ConfusedBoy_88 You're gay for your best friend, buddy._

_GalaxyFangelo6:_

_@ConfusedBoy_88 You're gay for your best friend, son. Accept it._

Jongin groaned at the responses. Everyone basically said the same thing. 

_ConfusedBoy_88:_

_@BootifulRbf94 Wow... our situations are pretty similar. They're really similar, actually. How old are you and your best friend? @Everyone else, I get it! I'm gay for my best friend. So what should I do?_

_BootifulRbf94:_

_@ConfusedBoy_88 Cool! We're both 15! How about you and your best friend?_

_ConfusedBoy_88:_

_@BootifulRbf94 We're also 15!_

_9ucci_Panda93:_

_@ConfusedBoy_88 The first step to solving any problem is admitting that you have a problem._

_ByungBitch0502:_

_@ConfusedBoy_88 And now that you've finally realized that you like dick, the problem solving can begin. Just take my advice and you'll be riding your best friend into the sunset in no time!_

_9ucci_Panda93:_

_@ByunBitch0502 Exactly! @ConfusedBoy_88 Just listen to the two of us, we'll help you and @BootifulRbf94 out!_

_ConfusedBoy_88:_

_@9ucci_Panda93 @ByunBitch0502 Okay, thank you!_

_DaeSingzSeoul:_

_@ConfusedBoy_88 @BootifulRbf94 Don't y'all listen to these two hoes._

_LoeyDaDrummur:_

_@ConfusedBoy_88 @BoofifulRbf94 They'll get y'all fucked up._

_DaeSingzSeoul:_

_@LoeyDaDrummur Forreal, tho._

_9ucci_Panda93:_

_@DaeSingzSeoul Bitch, shut cho kitten lipped, dinosaur face ass up! You just mad because @ByunBitch0502 ain't gave you no boypussy yet. And tf is a loey?_

_UminHyungLow90:_

_Fucking savage @DeerBoi_7m_

_GalaxyFangelo06:_

_Oooooo weeeeeee! @DeeOhh93_

_DeeOhh93:_

_@GalaxyFangelo06 Why did you tag me in this nonsense?_

_JundaddyGotMoney05:_

_@GreenUniCorn07 Babe, look._

_LoeyDaDrummur:_

_@9ucci_Panda93 You hurt my feelings. @DaeSingzSeoul and I were only telling the truth._

_DaeSingzSeoul:_

_@LoeyDaDrummur Bruh, don't let that puffy eyed bitch hurt your feelings. It isn't worth it. And @9ucci_Panda93 ask your right hand hoe why he went awol on your ass last weekend and why he ain't commenting on this post right now._

_LoeyDaDrummur:_

_Ohhh shiiiii...._

_UminHyungLow90:_

_/sips coffee/_

_JundaddyGotMoney05:_

_/counts money/_

_GreenUniCorn07:_

_/hits blunt/_

_DeerBoi_7m:_

_/pets deer antlers/_

_9ucci_Panda93:_

_@ByunBitch0502 You cock sucking bitch..._

_DaeSingzSeoul:_

_@9ucci_Panda93 That's what I fucking thought._

_DeeOhh93:_

_@GalaxyFangelo06 Nvm, thanks for the tag._

_GalxayFangelo06:_

_@DeeOhh93 Np, fam._

_ConfusedBoy_88:_

_So um..._

_BootifulRbf94:_

_Is anyone planning on helping us solve our problem, or...?_

_DeerBoi_7m:_

_@ConfusedBoy_88 @BootifulRbf94 I can help you guys! I've been in the exact same situation as you both a few years ago. I can give you guys some advice if you're willing to listen with an open mind?_

_ConfusedBoy_88:_

_@DeerBoi_7m Sure!_

_BootifulRbf94:_

_@DeerBoi_7m Yes, please!_

_DeerBoi_7m:_

_@ConfusedBoy_88 @BootifulRbf94 Okay! All you guys gotta do is become camboys!_

_JundaddyGotMoney05:_

_WHAT?!_

_GlaxayFangelo06:_

_The fuck?_

_GreenUniCorn07:_

_@DeerBoi_7m Don't taint the children!_

_DeeOhh93:_

_@GreenUniCorn07 They're gay, they're already tainted._

_ConfusedBoy_88:_

_@DeerBoi_7m What's a camboy?_

_JundaddyGotMoney05:_

_Oh God..._

_UminHyungLow90:_

_@DeerBoi_7m Babe, let's add them to our private gc. There's already enough chaos in this comment thread._

_9ucci_Panda93:_

_Thank fucking goodness!_

 

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶


	2. Kai the Camboy

After chatting with his new friends Xiumin (UminHyungLow90), Luhan (DeerBoi_7m), and Willis(BootifulRbf94), Jongin collapsed onto his bed with a huff, feeling mentally exhausted from his conversation with the former camboys. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the entire conversation flashing behind his eyelids.

**_DeerBoi_7m added ConfusedBoy_88 and BootifulRbf94 to 'Camboy 101'_ **

**_DeerBoi_7m:_ **

_Hi guys! Here's a list of the things you'll need in order to become a successful camboy_

_> Use Chaturbate - It's safe._

_> Laptop - With or without webcam._

_> Camera - Webcam - Logitech C920 is the best - tripod/good angles/rotate/sturdy/good audio  & mic/ auto focus/ face tracking._

_> Fake personality - Alter ego._

_> Great lighting - Adjust angle of camera._

_> A good username - Represents your interests - Sum it up in a word or two or three._

_I also have a ton of advice, but there's a blog post that pretty much sums it up a lot better than I would. Use this guy's blog to guide you through your entire camboy adventure. Here's the link:<https://camboyhandbook.wordpress.com/page/2/>_

_If you have anymore questions or problems that you can't find there, or if you just want to talk to me, hit me up! Be safe and remember to have fun!_

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

 

So a week later, the tanned male found himself sitting alone in room staring at the webcam positioned at the end of his bed. His account was up and running, his toys were scattered across the bed, the lube was sitting on the night stand next to a box of tissues, all ready to be used.

He had decided to play as a shy school boy with a passion for dancing and wearing women's clothing. He would only show his entire face when he's wearing makeup and a wig. But during every other session, he'll cover the lower half of his face.

After checking his makeup for the umpteenth time, he grabbed his laptop and clicked on the 'go live' tab in the corner of his screen and waited. Within seconds, the live chat was filled with people, curious to know about the pretty boy on their feed.

Jongin cleared his throat and spoke in a high pitched voice, nerves eating him alive.

"H-hi everyone! My name is K-kai and I'm new to this entire thing. Please take care of me!" He bowed and sat back on his knees, reading the rush of comments that flooded in.

**_Dwn2fxk:_ ** _Hi there, cutie!_

_**BigDickRik:** Hello, Kai! Welcome 2 Chaturbate :)_

_**Anonymous:** Hi baby. What will u do 4 us 2day? ;)_

_**SucknFuck27:** Hi beautiful ;) <3_

"Hi Down to fuck! Hello Big dick Rick, thank you! Anonymous, hello! I will be doing a little strip tease for you guys and maybe a little more if you guys ask nicely, hehe. Hello, Suck n fuck 27! Thank you guys for the compliments!" Said the tanned male. His face was already a deep shade of pink.

Maybe being a camboy won't be so bad.

He read and responded to a few more comments before crawling towards the edge of the bed and standing up. "Hahaha, thank you, PapiChulo666! I'm going to start now, guys!" He said while biting his lower lip.

Although it wasn't recommended, he decided to play some sensual music while he stripped. He grabbed a mixtape [that he made earlier that day] and put it into the stereo. Within a matter of seconds, [Brandy - Slower](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSliW4PrEMU) started to play in the background.

The tanned male let out a shaky breath, willing his body to relax as he slowly swayed to the beat. He turned to face the camera, flashing his pearly whites for a few seconds before schooling his face into a more serious, seductive look.

And then he began to dance, rotating his hips slowly while moving his hands up to slowly clasp his arching neck. His laptop pinged, signaling that more people have joined the live session and requests came flooding in the comment section.

The more he moved, the warmer his body got so he began to slowly unbutton the grey uniform jacket. Beautifully tanned, unblemished skin was revealed with the release of each button.

His nipples immediately began to harden from the chilly air in the room and he reached up to take one of the buds between his thumb and index finger; pinching and tugging the dusky flesh.

Moaning, he began to body roll to the beat. Thrusting his hips forward while reaching down to palm at his slowly hardening cock beneath the red, plaid skirt. A naughty smirk made its way onto his painted lips as an idea crossed his mind.

He turned around and began to shimmy his way out of the jacket, slightly bending forward and causing his mini skirt to hike up higher on his voluptuous hips. The pinging of his laptop increased when his ass cheeks were revealed. The firm, golden mounds of flesh were barely covered; clad in a dainty pair of black, lace boyshorts that only covered half of the cheeks.

"Are you guys liking what you're seeing so far?" He asked with a sensual purr, flinging the russet locks over his bare shoulder and batting his lashes. The question was followed by another round of pings and comments.

Giggling, he turned around and angled the camera towards the center of his bed; climbing onto the king-sized mattress. He lied onto his back and spread his long, toned legs, revealing the growing bulge underneath the skirt. He began rolling his hips fluidly, breath hitching from the sparks of pleasure flowing through his body. The rough material of the skirt rubbed deliciously against his heated skin

Grabbing the waistband of the plaid skirt, he lifted his hips into the air and pulled the offending piece of clothing off; tossing them to the side. He sat up and grabbed the abandoned bottle of cherry-flavored lube, flashing a dirty smirk at the camera.

"I'm getting bored. Let's get to the fun part, shall we?" He sighed out, leaning forward to scan over some of the comments left by his eager viewers. 

_**BigEarz_BigDick:** I would love to run my fingers through those curls while fucking you from behind, Kai._

**_FuckMeABStyle0593:_ ** _Wow, you're almost as pretty as I am. Let's see how pretty your cock is ;)_

_**Dxck9uardian91:** You're so beautiful :* I'm gonna pay you a big sum just for existing :)_

His cherry red lips curled into a sensual smirk. "I hope that your dick's bigger than your ears, Mr. BigEarz. ABStyle, thanks, I guess? Don't worry, you'll see my cock fairly soon. Mr. Guardian, aww.. thank you for being so generous."

He reached in between his spread legs and pushed the thin, laced fabric aside revealing his ballsack and the base of his tanned shaft. Letting out a breathy moan from the cool air hitting his heated flesh. The pinging sounds increased almost immediately, the comment section filling with words of excitement and promises of bringing the tanned male a ton of pleasure.

Chuckling, the tanned male pulled the panties aside even further, showcasing the apple of his plump ass cheeks and the beautiful pink rim in between; running a slender digit down to circle the rim, teasing himself and sending sparks of pleasure straight to his arching cock.

He teased himself even more, slipping the tip of his finger past the quivering rim, basking in the feeling of being filled again.  _He may or may not have experimented on himself one night while fantasizing about sex with his best friend._ Pulling the finger out, he uncapped the bottle of lube and coated a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the sticky substance.

He didn't hesitate to slip his finger into the tight heat of his asshole, throwing his head back and letting out a drawn out moan. He began to work the finger around, scrapping the velvety walls with his blunt fingernail before slipping a second digit inside knuckle deep. He scissored his opening, rotating his wrist and shoving his fingers deeper, searching for his prostate.

A third finger was added, then a fourth, all of the slender digits slightly brushing the bundle of nerves and driving him crazy with want. He let out a groan of frustration when he couldn't hit his sweet spot the way that he wanted, no  _needed_ to. So, he pulled his fingers out of his twitching hole and blindly reached for a toy.

To his luck and excitement, it was the toy that was designed as a replica of his best friend's cock. [ _Yes, he took a picture of Sehun's cock while the said boy was having morning wood during a sleepover; and had his sister's gay best friend take the picture to a sex store to get a dildo modeled after the image. His best friend doesn't know, actually.]_ Anyway, it was beautiful and the fat mushroom tip was his favorite part. It was thick with deep ridges around the edge [which feels amazing when it catches on his rim], the shaft of the cock is thick, pink, and has the most  _delicious_ looking veins all along the sides. He even went as far as having the cresent-shaped  _birth mark_  added to the base of the toy, in the exact same place as his best friend's actual birth mark.

Maybe he was a little  _obsessed_ with his best friend's cock.

He wasted no time in coating the toy with a large amount of lube [because the sucker was pretty fucking huge] and reaching down to circle the tip around his rim, pushing the fat head of the toy past the tight ring of muscle; moaning whorishly at the pleasurable pain it caused. All of his surroundings were soon forgotten as he plunged the toy all the way in to the hilt, shrieking in pain and pleasure, toes curling into the sheets.

Spreading his legs wider, the tanned male planted his feet firmly onto the bed and began to roll his hips downwards, grinding onto the toy, forcing it deeper inside of him and hitting his prostate dead on. The dirty squelching sound filled the room along with his pants and needy moans.

The laptop was pinging like hell in the background, the dirty sight before the camera lens had drawn in hundreds, possibly thousands of viewers in a matter of minutes. And amongst all of those burning pairs of eyes, there was one pair in particular that was widened in shock, horror, and clouded with lust...

 


	3. The Confrontation

**This chapter is Rated M for language**

*******

It has been several weeks since Jongin had entered the 'Camboy World' now and the tanned male was thoroughly enjoying every second of it. He held a session twice a week, each week and he even did private sessions for his highest payers.

After getting to know his new internet friends, he recently found out that they lived nearby. Both Xiumin and Luhan actually attended the university down the street from his high school. They would meet up frequently at their local cafe, which was around the corner from his and Sehun's neighborhood.

Today, he was going to have lunch with the couple but he wanted Sehun to tag along this time. He always met the duo alone and he couldn't help but feel like the third wheel each time, although the couple had assured him that his presence was wanted. They even asked to meet his bestfriend, since he talked about him nonstop.

He called the said male several times and yet, none of his calls were answered or returned. There weren't any texts, emails, snaps-anything. It was as if the male had completely cut Jongin out of his life. Something was going on and he was determined to find out. But that would have to wait until later.

Jongin had just finished styling his hair when his doorbell had rang. Frowning, he sprinted out of his room and quickly made his way downstairs. He wasn't expecting any visitors and his parents were out of town for the weekend. However, once he opened the door he was surprised to find the source of his worries standing at his doorstep.

"Sehun? What are you doing here?" He asked, chewing on his bottom lip as he studied his bestfriend's appearance.

The younger male scoffed- he actually  _scoffed_ in a way that indicated that he wasn't in a joking mood and in a way Jongin wasn't used to hearing.

"What am I doing here? Really? I'm not allowed to stop by, now?" Said the younger, sneering at the tanned male.

Jongin let out a humorless laugh. "Well, I'm not the one who's been avoiding the other. I assumed that we weren't on speaking terms for whatever reason."

Sehun's shoulder's slumped in defeat. "Yeah, about that.. I'm sorry, I just-" He let out a deep sigh. "We need to talk, Jongin."

The elder lifted a brow at the other's sudden change of attitude. "Yeah, we do but I can't right now. I have to meet up with some friends of mine in less than 15 minutes. I'm already running late."

The younger looked up, eyes widened in surprise. "You've made new friends? I see... well, sorry for stopping by. I guess we'll catch up later, then." Said the younger as he turned to walk down the porch steps.

"Sehun, wait!" Called out the tanned male. "Is something wrong?" He asked, watching as other male's shoulders began to tense.

The younger gritted his teeth as his suppressed anger began to build in the pit of his stomach. "Is something wrong?" He parroted, turning fully to face his confused best friend _could he even call him his best friend anymore?_

Taken aback from his friend's behavior, Jongin took a step closer, grabbing his best friend by the shoulders. "What's going on, Sehun? You're acting strange." He said, staring at his bestfriend's twitching eyes.

" _Strange?_ You wanna know what's strange, Jongin- or should I say  _Kai?!"_ At the mentioning of his 'alter ego', Jongin's eyes widened in shock and horror.

Fueled by the other's reaction, the younger continued. "Having a fucking  _dildo_ that happens to look  _exactly_ like  _my cock_  is fucking  _strange!"_

Jongin blanched at the mentioning of his prized possession. "S-sehun, I can explain-"

"Explain how you've been stripping and _fucking yourself_ online for strangers and perverts to see!" Yelled the younger. His face was tomato red and his fists were clenched at his sides.

" _Shh!!_ What the fuck, dude?! Not so fucking loud, the neighbors will hear you!" The tanned male whisper-yelled. "My parents will fucking murder me in cold blood if Mrs. Taiko's nosey ass overhear us and tell them!" Said the panicking male, quickly yanking his best friend into the house and slamming the front door closed.

Sehun quieted down a little bit. He was beyond pissed at the other, but even he didn't want his parents to find out. "Start fucking talking, Kim." He mumbled.

Jongin sighed while exasperatedly rubbing his temples. "What do you want to know, Sehun?" He asked.

"When did you decide to become a camboy? Why didn't you tell me? Why do you have a dildo that looks like my dick? So are you gay, now? Where did the name Kai come from? Why did-"

"Slow down, Sehun! I can't answer them all at once!" Jongin hissed out. Sehun clamped his mouth shut and gestured for the other to begin talking.

"Alright, I decided to become a camboy a few weeks ago. My new friends are the ones who recommended it to me, actually." He held up his hand when he noticed that the younger was about to interrupt him.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you once I finish answering your questions." When the younger remained silent, he continued.

"I didn't tell you because..." He hesitated a chewed on his lower lip nervously.

"...because?" Sehun asked, urging him to continue.

"I was embarrassed, Sehun. As far as I knew, you weren't really into those types of things. You always complained about seeing camboys all over your favorite porn site. I had assumed that since you disliked them, you would also dislike me once you found out." Said Jongin. He lowered his head, unable to face his best friend's judging stare.

Seeing his best friend upset made the younger male soften up and he could feel some of his anger melt away. He wordlessly made his way over to the elder and stood in front of him.

"Jongin, look at me." He whispered. When the other didn't budge, he cupped his chin and lifted his head with his right hand; making the elder look him in the eye.

"I'm your best friend. I don't care if you were a camboy or a stripper. I would still love you regardless. I never said that I disliked camboys, I just hated how pretty they were. I don't like seeing someone who's prettier than me and you know that." He said, drawing a quiet laugh out of the other.

"Next time you decide to do something crazy like this, I better be the first to find out or else I'm kicking your ass. Which looks pretty damn good in lace panties, by the way." Said the younger, winking at his best friend and cackling at his flushed face. "You can explain everything else to me when we get back."

Jongin's brows rose in surprise. "We? You're coming with me?" He asked, dumbfounded and a little nervous.

Sehun scoffed- in a playful manner this time. "Of course I'm coming! I'm hella curious to meet the bastards that corrupted my best friend, c'mon."

The elder said no more as he grabbed his best friend's hand and tugged him out the door, locking it and turning to flash a blinding smile at the younger. "Let's go meet my bastard friends, then."


	4. Camboy-friends?

Okay, so a lot of things has happened within the past month:

After Jongin confessed about how he became a camboy and why he became a camboy, he was stunned to find out that Willis (BootifulRbf94) was in fact his  _best friend._

After introducing Xiumin and Luhan to Sehun, they all became really close and he may or may not be jealous because they love to dote on Sehun while 'ignoring' him.

Ever since the infamous confession, the duo have became even closer than before and a few shy pecks have been shared here and there. Jongin's slowly dying to have a real kiss with his best friend/potential boyfriend.

Sehun had learned to accept the fact that his best friend owned a replica of his cock, but he couldn't help but stare daggers at the drawer that the elder kept it hidden in whenever he visited. I mean, why have a replica, when the real thing was right here?

The younger had also taken an interest in the 'camboy world' after unapologetically admitting to watching all of Jongin's sessions [while jacking off]. He also admitted that he found the elder's alter ego 'fucking hot and exotic'.

The two were currently sitting cross-legged on Jongin's bed, talking about everything and nothing at the same time when suddenly, Sehun popped 'the question'.

"Can I stay here and watch you during your sessions, Jongin?" The younger asked. Looking at the elder expectantly.

Jongin sputtered, nearly choking on his saliva. "W-what?!" He asked, flabbergasted.

The younger said nothing as he gave his best friend the 'don't play stupid' look.

The elder male stared at his best friend for a few moments before clearing his throat.

"Um, yeah? I mean, I-I guess if that's what you want?" He asked, unsure. The younger quickly nodded his head, a wide grin stretching his pink lips. "Perfect!" He squealed while clapping his hands together.

Several moments later, the tanned male was changing into his costume while getting ready for another session. His stomach was churning from nervousness and anxiety. Not because of the session, but because his best friend was watching, _in the flesh_ this time.

Once he was finished setting up everything, he looked over to see his best friend sitting in the armchair in front of the window with an unreadable look on his face.

"Are you okay, Sehun?" He asked timidly, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. The younger flashed him two thumbs up, signaling for him to start.

He let out a deep breath, and clicked 'go live'.

About an hour later, the tanned male had made it halfway through the session with no hiccups, all nervousness had melted away once he got comfortable with his best friend being in the same room. He was teasing his rim with his pointer finger while lazily stroking his reddening cock, using his pre-cum as lubricant to make the strokes easier.

He threw his head back and let out a drawn out moan once he slipped his finger deeper inside of his twitching hole. Drowning out the pinging sounds of his laptop and he worked his finger in and out of his hungry entrance and adding a second digit.

Meanwhile, Sehun was watching the entire scene unfold with lust-clouded eyes. The front of his shorts were feeling tight, his cock straining against the silk fabric, begging to be released.

Without his best friend noticing, he slowly rose from the chair, with his eyes locked on the pink, quivering entrance. Watching as the ring of muscle sucked in the elder's tanned digits hungrily.

Sehun stripped his clothes off with each step, crawling onto the bed and laying on his belly between his best friend's legs. The tanned male jolted in surprise once he felt warm hands grabbing both of his knees, forcing his legs apart.

He looked down to see the taller staring at his entrance with dark eyes. "S-Seh- _oh_ _!"_ His half-assed protest was cut off with a moan as his best friend dragged his tongue from his hole up to the base of his cock. The tanned male couldn't form any coherent thoughts as his body shook from the intense pleasure that he was receiving.

His dirtiest dream was coming true. His best friend was eating his ass as if it was his last meal. That pink tongue worked wonders as it slithered past the quivering ring of muscles, coating his walls with a generous amount of saliva. The elder whimpered and moaned as Sehun stiffened his tongue, tongue-fucking him into an oblivion.

Jongin was a quivering mess and within minutes white, thick ropes of semen shot out of his swollen cock, painting his abdomen and best friend's head white. He lied on the bed, basking in the aftershock of his mind-blowing orgasm. Trying to recap the last few moments of bliss.

The laptop was pinging so much, he was surprised that it didn't explode. He snapped out of his trance when he felt a warm palm cupping his cheek. He looked over to see the younger staring at him fondly with warm eyes. But before he could speak, his best friend leaned in, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

The elder's toes curled in excitement. He couldn't believe that he was kissing his best friend after waiting for so long. He could die from happiness at this very moment. The kiss became heated within seconds and without warning, the younger reached behind him, grabbing one of his asscheeks harshly and kneading the flesh.

The tanned male gasped in surprise and the younger wasted no time in slipping his tongue into the warm cavern. Licking into the elder's mouth, tongue stroking the other's pallet.

Keeping their lips locked, Sehun managed to crawl in between the other's legs, grinding their rock hard shafts together. He let out an animalistic growl when the elder reached up to tug on his blond locks.

"Goddammit, Jongin!" He growled out, leaning back to yank the elder's bottoms completely off. Jongin whimpered, an unexplainable heat taking over his entire body, filling him with want and desire. His hole clenched on air, begging to be filled by his best friend's throbbing cock.

"Sehun, fuck me,  _please._ I _need_ it, I need _you_." He begged, wrapping his legs around the back of the younger's thighs. The younger grabbed the lube and coated his fingers.

"Alright, babe. Wait, lemme prepare you, first." Said the taller, circling his best friend's rim with his thumb. The elder swatted his hands away.

"No need, I'm ready. Just put it in!" He whisper-yelled. Grabbing his best friend's hard shaft and aligning it with his entrance.

The younger said nothing as he coated his cock with the lube before thrusting all the way in until he bottomed out. The tanned male keened and gritted his teeth. The pain and pleasure was beginning to overwhelm him along with the realization that he's actually being filled by the real thing instead of a toy.

He could feel the heavy cock throb within his walls and he couldn't help but to clench around the shaft, wishing he could keep it locked inside of him forever.

He patted his best friend's asscheeks, signaling for him to start thrusting and the younger was more than happy to oblige. Setting an almost animalistic pace almost immediately.

The sounds of Jongin's whimpers and screams filled the entire room along with the obscene sound of skin slapping. The pinging laptop long forgotten as it sat on the stand near the edge of the bed.

Thousands of people had tuned in to watch the two beautiful males go at it live, including Xiumin and Luhan. The elder couple watched as the younger pounded into his best friend's asshole; the erotic sight coupled with the slick sounds of Sehun's cock sliding in and out of Jongin's hole made their bodies heat up.

They ended up fucking like two horny rabbits while Jongin's session played in the background.

About an hour later, the younger couple had just finished their second round and were laying beside each other, coming down from their blissful high. Jongin had his head laying onto the younger's chest, the steady sound of his heartbeat was lulling him to sleep.

"Jongin?" Said the younger, suddenly.

The elder hummed, not having the energy to form a coherent sentence at the moment.

"You know what this means, right?" Asked Sehun.

"Hm, what?" Asked the elder.

"I'm going to be a part of all of your sessions from here on out." Said the taller.

Jongin lifted his head, quirking a questioning brow at the other. "Says who?"

Sehun scoffed. "Says me." Jongin chuckled.

"So, you're going to be a camboy, now?" He asked, a shit eating grin taking over his face.

Sehun pursed his lips and shook his head. "Nah, I'm going to be your boyfriend."

The tanned male choked on his saliva. "You're going to be what?!" He asked, dumbfounded and disbelievingly.

The younger ignored his outburst and continued. "You know what that makes us?" He asked, smirking down at the elder.

"What?" Asked Jongin. His body was on the verge of combusting from overstimulation.

"Camboy-friends." Said the younger, cackling at his own corny joke.

Jongin was too far gone. His mind was buzzing with a million and one thoughts. His body was feeling all tingly.

 

 

 

Needless to say, he was  _shook_.


End file.
